Blue Devils
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: After Franklin Storm dies, Johnny takes excess alcohol consumption and gets delirium tremens. Can Sue and Reed help Johnny with his hallucinations and irrational talking? R&R plz


**Yes, another oneshot! Thanks to those who continue to review my fics and to those who are new reviewers! I love you all very much! Please enjoy this fic!**

Blue Devils

Johnny drank another glass of sherry as he put an arm around a random blonde he had picked up in the Ivory Club he was presently in. He trailed her jaw line and was tempted to kiss her, but drank the sherry that was presented in front of him. Johnny smiled as he mumbled, "Nice…pink elephants." He traced the blonde's hairline before kissing her fully on the lips. He was about to do much more when a woman with luscious blonde hair and dreamy cerulean eyes busted in the club, looking around frantically. Her eyes widened when she saw Johnny with a girl on his lap and ten glasses of wine in front of him, one more half done.

She rushed to his side and pushed the girl aside. "Johnny!" Susan Storm grabbed the shirt collar of her brother's shirt as she attempted to bring Johnny to his senses.

Instead, he slurred when he beamed, "Hey Susie…join in the fun. This pink elephant and I were having some fun. Why don't you join in?"

Susan's eyes widened as she figured out that her brother had an excess of alcohol consumption. She grabbed his collar once again, "You're coming with me, Johnny."

Johnny looked pleading, "But Sue…you're messin' the fun. The pink elephant was _so_ nice to me." He tripped over his step and fell over a laying alcohol bottle. Susan sighed as she picked up her brother and carried him on her force field back to the Baxter Building.

Susan sighed as she carried her drunken brother into her loft. She looked around to see if anyone was around but knew that Alicia and Ben had gone out, and Reed would be stuck in his lab. So it was up to herself to bring her brother back to sense.

Laying him on the couch, Susan went into the kitchen to find herself some water. Opening the faucet, she watched her brother stir and wake up. Quickly getting the water, she ran to her brother's side and sprinkled water on her brother to wake him up fully, or as close to fully as she could.

She sighed in relief when he woke up with a startle. He looked around anxiously and didn't even notice Susan sitting by him when he asked, "Dad?"

Susan's eyes widened when she realized _why_ her brother was drinking so much. Their father had been killed in front of their eyes by the Skrulls, and Johnny had not been able to get over it as easily as he did over their mother's death. Franklin Storm and his son were always very close, and Susan knew that her brother wouldn't get over it easily. What she didn't expect was him to drink alcohol to help him get over it.

Susan whispered, "Johnny, it's me: Susan." However, Johnny continued on his rant.

"You know, Dad, Sue's very lucky to have found Reed, don't you think? Even if he _is_ the world's biggest nerd. Reed needs to learn how to let lose, you know. Keep his hair down. That way he can actually have a family with Sue." Johnny slurred at the end, as he collapsed onto the couch's cushion once more.

Susan realized that he was having hallucinations. He was seeing Dad right in front of him. She was about to get Reed, when at that moment, he came into the room with his coffee mug. He raised an eyebrow, "Susan? What are you doing here? I thought you went to find…Oh my god." He finished the statement with shock when he saw Johnny's state.

Susan looked up at her fiancé with teary eyes, with tears rolling down her cheek rapidly like in a waterfall. "Can you please help him, Reed? I think he's having hallucinations."

Reed looked at Johnny, back at his fiancée. Reed nodded finally after moments of silence, "Bring him to my lab."

Susan agreed as she took her brother in her arms and ignored the rants Johnny was continuing to have. From one minute to another, he had already told 'Dad' his previous romantic involvements, what he thinks of Ben, and how he thinks Doom is just a plain lunatic.

Reed was already in his lab when Sue brought her brother in. Putting some fluid into a syringe, he replied to Sue's shock, "Don't worry, it's just a shot to calm him down."

Sue still looked frantic when he was about to put the needle into her brother's arm when Johnny continued his rant, "Why hello, Reed. How nice of you to join us. Me and Dad were just having some afternoon tea. Would you like some?"

Reed ignored it and stuck the needle into his arm. Johnny yelped in pain and all Sue could do was restrain him from thrashing and watch. Soon after Johnny calmed down, he continued, "Oh is it time already Dad? Well, I guess you have to go." Johnny waved to an invisible figure before turning to his sister.

Sue looked at Reed in help, but he just waited for Johnny's reaction. "Mom?" Sue's eyes were filled with tears when he said those words. He still was delirious. He thought she was his mom.

Sue tried to act along, "Yes, Johnny?"

Johnny smiled, "Dad just left. Why didn't you come with him?"

Sue said through choked sobs, "I…don't know…" Johnny didn't even notice that his sister was sleeping when he smiled a wild grin.

"Okay, well, I'm going night night now, so good night Mommy." With that Johnny collapsed right into Reed's arms. Reed looked at Sue in empathy, whilst Sue just stood there stunned with tears down her face.

When Reed had put Johnny to sleep and he returned to the living room where Sue was sitting on the couch with the TV on, he went to sit by her. He said, "He's asleep."

Sue nodded and continued to be in her own world when she replied, "He's gonna have a hangover isn't he?"

Reed nodded and was about to say something when Sue said, "What did he have?"

Reed looked at her in sympathy when he said, "Delirium tremens. It comes when one person has a prolonged excess of alcohol consumption. It's when they talk irrationally and have hallucinations."

Sue nodded slowly as if it took a long time to process this information. So her baby brother had been drinking for two weeks straight. He had never drunk in his life, and here he was in his room sleeping like a log, only to have delirium tremens! She was about to say something when Reed said, "What does your mother look like, Susan?"

Smiling at her fiancé and glad that he made the conversation take a light turn, she started to describe her gorgeous mother.

**Like it??? I hope you did. **

**For those who want to know, 'blue devils' is another name for delirium tremens. **

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
